School's Out Forever
by Leah1968
Summary: Set in the fall of 1992, after the 'School's Out' movie. Old school Degrassi High. Caitlin and Joey after they went their seperate ways before they met again in season one of the new generation. Also includes Lucy's recovery from the accident.
1. Chapter 1

-1 _I do not own Degrassi Junior High or Degrassi High. Neither do I own any of the original characters or storylines from the shows. They all belong to the original writers and producers of the show. This is just a fan story written for other fans of the show._

'School's Out Forever'

Chapter One

Caitlin

She wasn't going to deny it had been hard seeing him again, it had. Just a few short months ago, she had been willing to sacrifice an awful lot for Joey Jeremiah. But then she found out he had been cheating on her the entire summer with Tessa Campinelli. That had been the end of their brief engagement and relationship.

He had asked her to go out after Simon and Alexa's wedding reception had wound up.

'You want to go on to a club and go dancing?', he had asked her.

'I don't think that's such a good idea Joey', she had told him. 'I'm leaving town again tomorrow lunchtime and I'm going to visit Lucy in the morning before I go. I think I'm just going to go home and sleep.'

'Okay Caitlin. Say hi to Lucy for me. It was nice to see you again.'

'You too Joey. So how is school now the old Degrassi building has reopened?'

'It's not the same, no Snake, no wheels, no you. Everyone seems to have moved on but me, except of course I'm sure Wheels would rather be in school than prison, but then again its his own fault he is there. I write to him sometimes. But hey, at least I can finally graduate this coming summer.'

'And then what?'

'Who knows? I know I'm not cut out for university though. I've often thought about starting my own business. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what comes along. I can always deliver pizzas for my uncle again.'

Caitlin gave him a look like she always did, as if to say _you know your better than that Joey Jeremiah_.

'I'm just kidding Caitlin. I just don't really know what to do okay. We can't all have our careers all planned out like you.'

They had reached the streetcar stop where they would go there separate ways then.

'Bye Joey.'

She had climbed on to the streetcar quickly then. She hadn't even looked back to wave. She knew it would be a mistake, not to mention too painful. He had broken her heart and for a time she had really hated him, but she had moved on now. She had a new life and new friends at university. She had grown up a lot in the past few months just like she had told Joey. She was really enjoying her journalism degree and definitely wanted to be an environmental journalist. She had all this new and exciting stuff going on in her life.

And yet deep down, she knew her heart hadn't really moved on, probably never could move on from Joey. They said it was hard to get over your first love. Although she never mentioned Joey to her new friends up at Carlton, she wasn't sure she was ever going to get over him totally. But she also knew, if she was going to make a success of her life, she was going to have to find a way to forget him.

Back home, the house was quiet. Her Mum had gone out on a date that evening. It still felt strange, both her parents dating different people after their quite recent divorce, but at least both her parents were happier again now. She was thinking, maybe right now, her parents had a bit more of a social life than she did. Unlike a lot of her fellow students, Caitlin wasn't one that liked to party all the time. She preferred the peace and quiet of the library where she could go and get on with her work. She often worked on her essays late in to the night at the library. It was too noisy in the halls of residence to concentrate sometimes.

Caitlin finished packing her bag for the morning, as she was headed straight back to Carlton after visiting Lucy at the rehab centre.

In what was now her old room, Caitlin glanced over at what had once been one of her favourite pictures, she and Joey at the last dance they had gone to together, before the old Degrassi High building had had to be shut down for a year for modernisation.

That was the picture she had come home and thrown hard at the wall after she had found out he was cheating on her. The frame had shattered in to small pieces, but the photo had still been in tact. She had bought a new frame for it now. The picture didn't make her feel angry anymore, it was just another fond high school memory, from long before he had cheated on her with Tessa. She tucked it away in the drawer that contained all her other photo's and yearbooks from Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High. One day she hoped she would be able to look at that photo, as just another treasured high school memory, without feeling heartbroken, like she did now.

Caitlin went to bed that night thinking about the good times she and Joey had had over the years. The were really some happy, fun memories there, she couldn't deny it. She slept well that night and the next thing she knew the sound of her alarm was waking her up.

Caitlin got ready to go and visit Lucy. Lucy was making good progress and was able to walk with a cane, a little further each day. They said she would be home by Christmas and able to take up her place at Carlton the following fall. When Caitlin arrived, Bronco was there by Lucy's side as he was every weekend.

'Hey guys', Caitlin greeted them.

'Hey Caitlin. Listen Lucy, I got to go , I promised my parents I would cook Sunday lunch for them today.'

'I wish I could be there with you. I always loved going to eat at your parents house.'

'You can soon Lucy. Just keep remembering what the doctors said. Keep going as well as you are and your be home by Christmas. I'll be back early evening for an hour or so okay.'

Bronco kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and left Lucy and Caitlin to catch up.

'Caitlin, its great to see you. So come on , tell me all about Carlton. I'm dying to know all I'm missing out on.'

'Oh Lucy, I really wish you were there with me and we could be roommates like we planned. I miss you so much and living in residence isn't much fun. I'm in a corridor full of party animals. But apart from that its great, I'm so glad I went away, I love Carlton and I know your going to love it too.'

'Caitlin, that's exactly what keeps me going in here, the fact that I'll be there too in less than a year , able to take up my place at last. When I have bad days, I just think of all I have to look forward too and that's what makes me keep going, wanting to progress more. I can walk all the way to the end of the corridor and back now. But what I really want to know is and don't tell Bronco I asked you this. Are there any hot looking guys around the campus? Purely to look at but not touch of course.'

'I haven't really taken much notice Lucy. I've been so busy with my courses. I saw Joey again at Alexa and Simon's wedding reception last night. We danced together. I'm not over him yet and I'm not sure I ever will be. But I think I've forgiven him for what he did now. We've both grown up a lot since the summer and he is genuinely sorry.'

'Generally sorry you found out more like.'

'No Lucy, he really was sincere.'

'Caitlin, listen to me. You are on a campus of thousands of guys and I bet most of them are far better for you than Joey Jeremiah ever was. I bet you've been asked out on dates by some of them.'

'A couple', Caitlin admitted.

'And did you ever take them up on their offer?'

'Once. But all through dinner, all I could think of was Joey and what we had and how he ruined it all. I know its pathetic.'

'Caitlin, its high time you really did get over for him once and for all. You and Joey, it was just a high school romance and one that ended badly. You can't let what you and Joey once had and the way he cheated on you interfere with the rest of your life.'

'Thanks Lucy. I know your right. I just needed you to say it to me I think.'

When Caitlin arrived back at the university campus much later that evening, she bumped in to Brian, a guy she knew well from her political science class.

'Hey there Caitlin. I didn't see you around this weekend. I looked out for you in the library.'

'I went home to Toronto, some friends of mine got married.'

'Oh I see. So what are you up to after classes tomorrow?'

'I guess I'll just go to the library as usual.'

'How about giving the library a miss for once and coming to the movies with me?'

Caitlin thought for a few seconds, hearing Lucy's voice in her head, telling her it was time to move on .

'Sure I'd like that', Caitlin smiled at him.

Lucy was right. Deep down she knew Joey would always be in her heart and there was a part of her that would never get over him. But for now, she had to get on with her life.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 _I do not own Degrassi Junior High or Degrassi High. Neither do I own any of the original characters or storylines from the shows. They all belong to the original writers and producers of the show. This is just a fan story written for other fans of the show._

'School's Out Forever'

Chapter Two

Joey

Joey hadn't gone out dancing after the reception after all. After he had seen Caitlin on to the streetcar, he had made his way home himself. Seeing Caitlin again had made him feel better than he had in a long time. But it also hurt, a lot, even though he knew it was his own stupid fault that he had lost her forever now.

He had never told his parents the real reason he and Caitlin had split up, he was too ashamed to admit what he had done to her to his parents. He had just told them they had decided it was the right time to finish it before she went off to university.

Seeing Caitlin again had made him so happy. It was Sunday morning now, it was only half past nine and he was out in his parents drive washing his car. His parents could hardly believe what they were seeing and hearing. He was singing along to the only song he had ever written and performed with his friends _'Everybody Wants Something'._

'Morning Joey, your very cheerful this morning, you coming in for some breakfast?', his Mum called from the doorway.

'In a minute Mum, I'm nearly done.'

'So come on then, what's her name?', his Dad teased him.

'Dad, I haven't met anyone. But I did see Caitlin at the reception again last night and I met up with Snake and his new girlfriend as well. Caitlin's looking really well and she is really loving university. I don't think she will ever come back here now, not even after graduating.'

The realisation of what he had just said made Joey's good mood rapidly disappear fast. Who knew if he would ever see her again? Well, he probably would one day, maybe on the television, or hear her voice on the radio, or maybe he would read an article by her in a newspaper or a magazine. He had no doubt Caitlin was going to be a successful and famous journalist. She had already set her mind to it.

Caitlin had told him they could never go back, but he still didn't like the thought of not having her in his future. And again, like he always did, he told himself it was all his own fault. He thought about how stupid he had been every time he found himself missing her, which was often.

Joey didn't talk to Tessa Campinelli no more. It looked like she and Alex were getting back together and he was glad about that. She wasn't looking at him with hateful glares everyday the way she had when school had first started again. Though of course he had deserved every single one of those hateful glares she had sent his way at every opportunity the first few weeks of the semester.

Joey didn't like himself for the way he had used Tessa merely as a convenience. Wheels had lost his virginity months ago and Joey had been desperate to do the same. Tessa had been there and Tessa had been ready and willing.

He loved Caitlin, but she hadn't been ready and he was or more likely as he realised now, just desperate to shed his virginity once and for all. He hadn't meant it to go on with Tessa as long as it did. He had been a selfish jerk, putting his own sexual needs before the girl he really loved and wanted to be with forever. And the thing that made it worse was he would only have had to hold his patience for a few more weeks, because on his birthday, Caitlin had told him she was ready. Wasting his virginity on Tessa had lost him the girl he loved and had been infatuated with since junior high. Caitlin was the only girl that had ever really understood him.

Joey finished his breakfast and went back out to his car and gave it another polish. He just wanted to be out of the house where he could be alone. Of course when he had asked Caitlin to go dancing after Simon and Alexa's reception, he hadn't expected her to say yes, as much as he would have liked her too. But , he reasoned, at least if he couldn't have her, he had at least made peace with Caitlin now and he and Snake were friends again. He had really made all fool of himself, he wanted to forget all about his nineteenth summer. He had lost his girlfriend and almost lost his best friend too thanks to his selfish actions.

Back in school on the Monday morning, Joey had an appointment with a careers advisor. His whole class had one, but his appointment was first. He hated being the oldest in the class, a whole year behind his friends. He couldn't wait for the following summer to arrive when he could finally break free of the high school forever.

'So Joey, have you thought about what you are going to do when you leave here?', the careers advisor asked him.

'I would like to start my own business, maybe something to do with cars. I'm quite good with cars.'

'Have you considered business studies at university? Now that we have got your learning disability under control and your grades are good, I don't think you would have any trouble getting in to any number of universities. You have done so well this past year.'

'I've never really thought about going to university.'

'Well, maybe you should.'

'What about Carlton?'

'I'm sorry Joey, your grades are good, but they aren't nearly good enough for Carlton. And if it makes you feel any better, neither were mine.'

'No. I don't think I want to go to university really. I think maybe I will just try and get a job on a used car lot or something and work my way up from there. I don't want to study anymore after leaving here. My mind is made up.'

He had been firm with the careers advisor. If there had been a way to go and be with Caitlin and to try and win her back, he would have done it. But now he knew there wasn't, there was no way he was going to commit to another four years of studying.

Joey couldn't wait for the day he would be able to walk out of the doors of Degrassi High for the last time. Now the old building had been completely modernised and was back in use, it just made it all the worse for him. So many happy memories of his times with Caitlin were here.

'Hey Joey, you up for a poker game later?', Yik asked him.

'I don't think so Yik, not tonight.'

'Come on Joey', Arthur chimed in 'It's three months since Caitlin went away to university. It's time you started enjoying yourself again.'

'Maybe. Okay why not.' Joey could hardly believe that Arthur the nerd , was giving him advice on how to get over Caitlin. Not only that, Joey doubted someone as nice as Arthur would even be talking to him now if he found out the truth about how he had treated Caitlin. Joey knew Arthur had once had a crush on Caitlin and he knew Arthur would never have treated her as appallingly as he had . It was true, he really didn't deserve Caitlin. Caitlin deserved to be happy, but he didn't , he deserved to be as miserable as he felt. But he had lost her forever, he had never been more sure of anything. And he knew he had to get on with his life too, just like she was. A poker game was going to be better than sitting round the house moping anyway.

They decided to play poker at Arthur's house that evening. Joey was surprised to see his old classmate and Arthur's sister, Stephanie Kaye home there. Their Mum had sent Stephanie to a private girls school in an attempt to get her to knuckle down to her school work and keep her out of trouble. Back in junior high, they had almost gone out once, long before his infatuation with Caitlin had started.

'Hey Steph, long time no see.'

'Well, Joey Jeremiah. You can see me any time. I'm at U of T now. I was living in the halls, but I didn't really get on with my roommates, so Mum said I could come and stay back here with her and Arthur instead.

'So Steph, you going to join us for a game of poker?'

'No way ', protested Arthur 'This is strictly a guys evening.'

'Poker isn't really my thing anyway. Maybe I'll just go to the movies and leave you guys to it.'

'Hey, Steph, you want some company? I'll even pay' , Joey offered.

'Sure, but what about your poker game?'

'I can play poker any time. I haven't seen you for almost five years. We have lets of catching up to do.'

'Okay then, lets go.'

Joey left with Stephanie. He had lost Caitlin forever, it was no ones fault but his. Deep down part of him was always going to love Caitlin Ryan and that part of him was never going to be able to forget her and what they once had before he went and ruined it all. A little while later, Alex showed up at Arthur's house and the guys got on with their card game. Arthur was smiling to himself throughout, not just because he had won all the money as usual by the end of the evening, but because once again, his matchmaking skills had worked wonders. Arthur had known his sister would be home that evening and that she and Joey had once had a thing for each other back in junior high. Arthur had intervened, because he was fed up of watching Joey mope around the halls looking miserable since Caitlin and Snake had gone away to university. He dealt another hand, his Mum and her new husband were away for a few days and he doubted Joey and Stephanie would be back until long after the movie had finished, so he may as well make some more money out of the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

-1 _I do not own Degrassi Junior High or Degrassi High. Neither do I own any of the original characters or storylines from the shows. They all belong to the original writers and producers of the show. This is just a fan story written for other fans of the show._

'School's Out Forever'

Chapter Three

Fall 1993

Lucy

'Well Lucy, what can I say? I'm going to miss you, but I'm so happy your finally getting to do what you want.'

Lucy was leaving for Carlton in two days time.

'I'm so nervous and my parents are fussing over me like I've never known. Okay, I walk with a cane and will probably have to do so for the rest of my life, but apart from that I am sure I can look after myself, I always have.'

'Lucy, they are just worried about you. Your going away from home for the first time, it's a scary thing for anyone.'

'But I'm ready for it Bronco. I was ready for it a year ago, but Wheels put that back for me.'

'Wheels is going to be in prison for a long time.'

'I don't really care about him anymore Bronco. I just want to forget the whole thing and get on with my life.'

'Your going to be a great film director.'

'I'm going beyond that Bronco. I'm going to have my own production company. I was class valedictorian after all.'

Bronco smiled at Lucy and took her hand over the table, remembering how proud he had been of her on her graduation day. Being a year older, he had graduated the year before and gone on to U of T to study law.

Last Christmas when Lucy had at last come home from hospital, Bronco had stayed at her house most nights. Her parents still had to be out of town a lot. While Lucy had still been in hospital they had tried to make sure they were out of town at different times, but when she was back home, with Bronco there, they knew she was being looked after.

Bronco thought back to those first few months Lucy had been back home. The accident had really knocked out Lucy's confidence and it had been heartbreaking to witness. She needed so much reassuring especially after she woke from having yet another bad dream about the accident. Countless times he had held her close in his arms, promising never to leave her side. That was what she had needed to hear at the time, but slowly the old confident Lucy he loved so much had begun to re-emerge. And now, because he loved her so much, he was going to have to say goodbye. Her life had already been put on hold for way too long.

'What were you thinking about just then?', Lucy asked, as the waitress cleared away their main course plates.

'You, how much I love you and how much I'm looking forward to going to a movie where your name is written all over the production credits.'

'Thanks Bronco, I love you', Lucy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 'It's the fact that I love you so much that's going to make my leaving for Carlton a sad occasion as well as a happy one.'

There, she had said it. She had wanted to tell him so many times in the years she had been dating him, but had never had the courage to say it until now. It was important he knew how she really felt before she went away in a couple of days time.

That night Bronco made love to her as gently as if it was their first time together all over again, also realising it was probably going to be the last time ever. Their lives would go in separate directions now. Afterwards, they held each other close.

'Bronco, when I leave, I don't' want you to come and see me off.'

'Why?'

'It'll hurt too much.'

'Oh Lucy, don't you see? Once your up there at Carlton, your going to forget all about me. Give it a couple of months and you won't even give me a second thought.'

Lucy smiled. She knew he was saying it to make her feel better, but leaving Bronco was still going to be hard. Although, staying behind had never once crossed her own mind, she was now beginning to understand how Caitlin had felt when she hadn't wanted to leave Joey.

'I guess tonight is goodbye then.' Bronco pulled her closer as the realisation set in for both of them.

Bronco left early in the morning before she woke. This was the best way for both of them. No more goodbye's, no more I love you's. As much as he loved her, he had to do what was best for her. He left like he did because he loved her. When you loved someone, if you knew it was what was best for them, you just had to let them go. He had simply left her a note on the pillow where he had been lying.

He had simply written _your going to do great. I'll see your name at the movies._

That was the note Lucy had woke to. She knew why he had left like that. He wanted to make it as easy for her as possible. Both her parents had arrived home now and she needed to spend the rest of the day finishing packing her stuff for Carlton.

Caitlin had called , excited. Caitlin had found them a ground floor apartment with reasonable rent and couldn't wait to have Lucy up there with her.

Lucy had never thought it would happen, but the goodbye with her parents was an emotional one and each of them hugged her hard as she went through security and in to the departures lounge for her flight to Ottowa.

Caitlin was at the airport waiting for her at the other end and ran to hug her.

'Luce, I can't believe your finally here'.

'And about time too, all year , all I've been hearing about it how fabulous your are', said the young man standing next to Caitlin.

'I'm Brian by the way', he shook Lucy's hand 'I'm a journalism major, but I have an interest in film studies too.'

'Nice to meet you and it is great to finally be here.'

When they arrived at the apartment, they were greeted by twenty or so people shouting surprise.

'I thought I would introduce you to your new peers. These are nearly all first and second year film students and a couple of journalism majors thrown in for good measure.'

'That was a great party, thanks for that Caitlin', Lucy told her as they headed out to shop for food the next morning. 'You know what Caitlin, I think I am really going to like it here.'


End file.
